The Evil Escapades of Sarah and Kaelynn
by Remission
Summary: You will need a crude sense of humor, and an impassive view for foul language to be able to read this story. I hope you enjoy this! Chapter 1 of my story.


T'was a day where the weather was shitty, and no other friend was home. No chores to occupy, not in the drawing mood, all the music we listened to now sounded like a droning lecture from a science teacher, and all the funny YouTube videos played like an old memory.

"Man, I'm bored as Hell!" Sarah stated, spinning around in a computer chair. "There has to be something to do!!!"

I sat before my desk, staring down at my Satanic Bible-my Christmas gift from her. I just got done reading it.

Out of the insanity of my boredom, and odd idea started appearing in my head.

"What'cha thinking?" The blonde questioned, and stopped spinning in the chair.

I looked up at my friend, "I have a solution to our boredom!!!"

I hurried and started up my laptop, opened the internet, and searched .

Sarah and I looked at each other. "You wanna do this?" She asked. I just nodded my head, and typed in the search bar: '_How to summon Satan._'

I merrily clicked the search button with a smile on my face. Sarah shook her head, "Man, we're insane!!"

"Do you think anyone else had done this before?"

"Nah, but we're crazy enough to!" Sarah laughed.

Page after page of bullshit, I finally came across something convincing.

"Hey, look at this!"

Sarah switched her focus from the window at the more interesting web page.

"Wow, this might actually work! But-where's a place Satan can merge from the ground?"

I thought for a moment. "In my basement, I guess."

"Yeah, let's just hope he doesn't bash his head on your ceiling!"

We both laughed at her remark, then I suggested, "Alright, let's get our shit together and do this!"

"Let's go, mo'fo!!!" She exclaimed with excitement.

After I printed out the directions, we both darted downstairs on the main floor.

I walked in the kitchen to see that my dad just walked in from work.

"Hi, dad!" Sarah and I both greeted.

"Sup?" My dad replied.

"Nothin' much. Just gonna go in the basement and summon Satan." Sarah informed.

"Clean up all your witchcraft shit after you're done. We're going to Dairy Queen later." He stated with his familiar deep voice, lighting a cigarette nonchalantly. We smiled at him with acknowledgement, watching him enter the living room.

We hurried down to the basement with anticipation. We walked into the storage area, where the floor was concrete and the walls were paved with bricks. There was only one light and some candles to fill the whole room, and one table with chairs to sit at.

I read the first step on the directions, "Okay, we're gonna move the table and chairs out of the way, 'cause we have to draw the Baphomet symbol on the floor."

Sarah noted, "With what?"

"Anything, I guess"

I picked up a piece of grill charcoal, "This'll do."

I attempted to draw a circle on the floor. As I stood up and observed, frowning.

Sarah remarked, "Shit, that's horrible. I hope Satan doesn't come out deformed or something."

"Hahaha! shut the Hell up!" I replied playfully. I rubbed down some of the fucked up parts of the circle and let Sarah draw it in.

"Yours doesn't look any better!" I ridiculed.

"Yours looked like someone shit all over the floor!"

We joked as we attempted to draw the huge symbol of the floor.

"Your Baphomet looks like a penis!" Sarah laughed. I threw the piece of charcoal at her head, leaving a dark mark in her blonde hair. We both fell on the floor laughing.

About 20 minutes of struggling with the drawing, we finally finished.

"Half-ass, but better than the attempts before." Sarah stated.

I remarked, "Since that nightmare's over, we shall begin the summoning."

I set 5 black candles at the points of the Baphomet. I handed Sarah a copy of the summoning chant before lighting the candles. After that was all situated, we sat ourselves down at the opposite ends of the circle-as instructed.

Anxious, we both took a few deep breaths, settling ourselves.

"Ready?" Sarah asked.

"Yep."

She nodded her head in encouragement. An bravely, we began our chant.


End file.
